


Hot

by Phineasflynns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, i just couldn't get this idea out of my head ok, literally just being horny teenagers in a janitors closet, they're 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: "Say my name again."Things get steamy in a janitors closet at school..





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst LOL

Everything is too hot. 

Richie’s hands burn where they clutch his hips, and a pitched squeal escapes him when Richie’s hips press forward once again.

“Eds.” He whimpers, and Eddie groans, head falling back to hit the door he’s pressed against.

“Say my name again.”

Richie huffs weakly, keening a whine into Eddie’s sweaty throat. His hips harshly press forward again.

“Eddie.” He whispers, reverently, pleadingly, and Eddie’s eyes roll back, cock throbbing in response. “Eds- Eds- Eddie, I-”

“Fuck- Richie!”

“Fuck-” Richie curses, a hand slamming to hit the door next to Eddie.

Eddie’s nails claw desperately at his friends back, the leg hitched around his hip pulling him harshly together, cocks grinding together so roughly it almost hurts, but neither cares.

“Kiss me-”

Their lips are together before the request is fully uttered, the kiss wet and sloppy and bruising. Eddie keens into it, lips parting immediately to welcome Richie’s tongue into his mouth. Richie leaves no part of his mouth untouched, devouring him as Eddie trembles between Richie’s hot body and the cool wood of the door.

Their lips part only when both are desperate for air, and even still Richie’s lips don’t leave Eddie’s skin, moving instead to his throat to suck and bite, leaving Eddie helpless to do anything but moan and cling to Richie with everything he has.

“G-Gonna- I’m gonna cum!” Eddie chokes out, tossing his head to the side so his cheek meets the side of Richie’s head. 

“Do it.” Richie whispers back huskily. “Wanna hear you, Eds.”

“Ah! Richie-!” Eddie cries weakly, back arching as he spills himself in his pants, hips twitching and bucking against Richie’s as he rides out his orgasm.

His name tearing free of Eddie’s lips is enough to tip Richie over the edge and he groans Eddie’s name as he comes, hips stuttering into Eddie’s as he comes down. 

“Fuck.” Richie pants, and Eddie groans weakly.

“That was so unsanitary.” The teenager mutters, and Richie snorts a giggle.


End file.
